1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to resist compounds including acid labile groups attached to polymeric chains at anhydride linkages, compositions including the compounds, and methods of using the compositions.
2. Background Information
A potential problem with many positive-type chemically amplified resists based on a deprotection imaging mechanism is that the detached deprotection groups generally tend to be hydrophobic, and tend to have a low affinity toward water. As a result, it may be difficult to sufficiently dissolve the detached deprotecting groups in aqueous developer solutions. At least a portion of the non-dissolved deprotection groups may tend to remain after development as particles, scum, residues, or other remnants. These remnants may potentially contribute to defects and decreased manufacturing yields.